Schott Through The Heart
by SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: When Winn's father dies Jessica and Trish decide to visit him. But then a new toyman shows up and starts coming after them. Can Jessica and Trish protect their little brother?
1. Chapter 1

nside a car a young Winn was on his home with his adopted mother. Winn was looking out the window he was trying to forget that his mom had abandoned him. Once they arrive at the house they get out the car. "Welcome to your new home Winslow." Dorothy said

Dorothy opens the door and she sees Jessica and Patrisha watching tv. They turn to Dorothy when she comes in. "Girls this is Winslow your new brother." Dorothy said

Jessica and Trish walk up to him. "Winn this is Jessica and Patricia." dorothy said "Hi." the girls said "Hi, i'm Winn." he said "I'm Jessica." she said "And i'm Patricia my friends call me Trish." Trish said

"I'm going out for a while I want you guys to show Winslow his new room and help him unpack." Dorothy said "Yes ma'am." The girls said in unison "I will try to be back as soon as I can." Dorothy said "Okay." Winn said

"Bye!" she said as she closed the door

Jessica grabs Winn's hand and they walk upstairs. They walk into her room. "So you and I are going to be sharing a room together." Jessica said Trish brings up the boxes that belong to him. "Thank you." Winn said "Of course we are family now you belong with us." jessica said

Winn hugs them and they hug back.

5 years later:

Winn is sixteen years old he was coming back home and he comes inside and he hears a scream. He runs up the stairs and into the bathroom to see Trish leaning over the toilet and Dorothy trying to force her to throw up. "No mom stop!" Winn yelled as he tried to pull her off.

"What's going on?!" Jessica yelled as she runs to the bathroom. Winn was trying to pull Dorothy off but she pushes him off and he hits the tub on his head knocked out. That's when Jessica loses it and she grabs Dorothy and throws her into a wall.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked Trish "Yes, but Winn has a concussion might want to check him out." Trish said

Later at the hospital,

Winn had just woken up. He sees Jessica and Trish right next him. "What happened?" he asked  
When you were trying to get mom off of me she had hit you on your head pretty hard and got knocked out." Trish said "The doctor said you have a slight concussion." Jessica said "Which explains the headache." winn said

"Are you okay?" Trish asked "Yeah my head just hurts." Winn said "I'll go get you some ice." Jessica said "I'm just glad you are okay." "Me too." Trish said they all hugged

Many years later,

Winn had graduated college and is now working at CatCo as a tech. He still keeps contact with Jessica and Trish but he wanted to be on his own. He meets a girl named Kara Danvers he immediately fell in love with her. Kara and Winn had been best friends for many years.

When his dad broke out of prison he was hoping that she would love him back but instead she rejected him.

After that his dad had captured him and forced him to kill his boss Chester Dunholtz or he was going to kill everyone that was at the toy convention. As he was going to kill him the FBI agents started shooting at him until Supergirl had came and took cover for him.

Still feeling upset he stops talking to Kara for a couple of days.

Another year he's working for the DEO. And in secret he works with James Olsen aka Guardian as his superhero sidekick Man in the Van.

When the team decided to take a break they went to the alien underground bar for Karaoke. Winn was getting ready to sing when he saw the TV heading . Kara looking worried looks at the Tv and saw what was wrong. 'Winslow Schott Sr aka Toyman is found dead in his cell.'

"You guy it's WInn's dad." she said everyone looks at the tv. Winn drops the microphone and runs out the back. Hank was getting ready to go out when James steps up. "I got it." James said and he heads out.

Winn was pacing back and forth trying to call Jessica on his phone. None of them would pick up. "Come on pick up." he said as he tried again

James had came outside. Winn puts his phone back in his pocket. "You okay?" James asked "Just go back inside." Winn said "I'm not going anywhere." James said "Please I just need to be alone right now." he said james grabs his hand. "It's okay to be sad." James said "I'm not sad I-I mean I don't think." Winn said

"I'm gonna be right with you." James said

Funeral the next day:

Winn, Kara, Alex, Jonn, James and Mon-El were standing by the grave of his father.

"Winslow Schott Senior. Was a man with many demons. As we lay him to rest, we may not celebrate his life, but we can examine it, and perhaps forgive a troubled soul its anyone care to speak on behalf of the deceased?" The Preacher asked

"Winn?" A girl asked he turns to see Trish. "Trish?" Winn asked as he walked up to her. "I know I have a lot of explaining but…" she was cut off when Winn punched her in her stomach. Everyone groans when they see Trish double over. "Okay I deserved that." trish said he was going for another one when James caught his arm. "Winn that's enough!" he yelled and he lets go "Start talking!" he yelled

"Look Winn I am so sorry so much was happening and I didn't know what to do." she said "Jessica was working on a case when it all went south and now we are in danger." Trish said "I don't believe you." Winn said "Then maybe you'll believe me." Jessica said as she walks towards him.

Kara hears a strange song playing she super speeds away to change into Supergirl. When she comes back she yells "Everybody get down!" and grabs the three of them and holds on. Everyone else takes cover when the bomb goes off.

"Okay I believe you." Winn said


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was at the DEO being checked out. Kara walks up to Winn who is checking on his sisters. "I hate to ask Winn but…" Kara was interrupted "He's dead Kara." Winn said "Are you sure?" She asked "Yes." Winn said

"Maybe you should check again." Kara said "They did before the funeral we checked over and over for the DNA and went over some structures the dude in the box is my father." Winn said as he walks into the main room. "Maybe someone is helping him." Hank said "No one is helping him, okay! Crazy people do crazy things like I don't know mass murder! He's dead my father liked working alone!" Winn yelled

Alex walks to the main room. "Well i'm happy to inform that Jessica and Trish are perfectly fine. They want to talk to you." Alex said "I'll talk to them later." Winn said

Jessica and Trish were standing on the balcony looking down at their brother working. Kara and James walk up to them. "So our brother works for Supergirl? It's amazing I never knew what he was capable of." Jessica said "Yeah he's really helped out even when he thinks he doesn't belong." Kara said

"Has Winn mentioned us before?" Trish asked "Not much, he doesn't really like talking about his family." James said "I'm just glad that he is safe." Trish said "What is the Hand?" Kara asked "It's an organization runs by the most dangerous criminals on earth." Jessica said "I didn't realise what was happening until they killed a client of mine. I went to help him but we got attacked and he shot himself." 

"I'm sorry." Kara said Jessica was about to continue then an alarm went off. Everyone looks around. "What was that?" Jessica asked "Come on." Kara said they all run into the main room. "What's happeneing?" she asked "Someone's trying to break in here." Alex said "How many?" Kara asked "Alot and they are armed." Alex said

"It's got to be the hand." Trish said "How did they even find us?" Winn asked "Must've followed us here." Jessica said "Where are they?" Kara asked "Heading to where we keep the prisoners." Jonn answered

"Come on we have to stop them." Jessica said as she began to walk. "We appreciate the offer but we can handle this." Mon-El said "You have no idea what I can do." Jessica said "What is that you can do?" Mon-El asked Jessica picked up a desk and held it over her head.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Jessica amazed. Jessica dropped the desk and everyone backed up. "You have super strength." Alex said "And I also know how to fight." Jessica said Alex turns to Winn. "Did you know about this?" Alex asked "No I didn't." Winn answered

"Uh guys." Jonn said "Right come on." Kara said everyone left while Trish and Winn stayed behind. "Come on lets get somewhere safe." Trish said she grabs Winn's hand and they leave.

Jessica and Supergirl made it where the prisoners were being held. They see a white martian gettinng out of her cage. ¨Free at last.¨ The White Martian said ¨I don´t think so.¨ Jessica said

"Well well it looks like you made a new friend." the white martian said "And I knew you were ugly but I didn't know how ugly." Jessica said the martian growled and tries to grab her but Jessica grabs the hand. She pulls the hand up and kicks his stomach and punches his face. The martian lets go and backs up.

The martian begins to run and Kara activates her laser eyes at him. The martian crashes into the wall knocked out. Supergirl and Jessica walk up to it. "Nice work." Supergirl said "You too." Jessica said

Silver Banshee coming towards Winn and Trish. "Hello lover." Siobhan said Trish brings Winn right behind her. "Stay away from my brother!" Trish yelled "Out of my way." Siobhan said she lets out a scream. Trish and Winn were thrown back into a table. Winn was unconcious and Trish was trying to get up.

Siobhan was about let out another scream when she got shot by the hand. Two members of the hand was coming towards Trish and Winn. "Grab them and lets get out of here." he said one of them grabs Winn and puts him over his shoulder and the other puts Trish's hands behind her back and walks her out.

"Let us go!" Trish yelled they were almost out of the DEO when they saw Supergirl, Alex, Jessica, Jonn, Mon-El and James were standing right in front of them. One guy brings Winn in front of him and puts his arm over his throat and a knife to his neck. The other puts a knife to Trish's neck. "Come any closer and they die." he said

Then there was a shout everyone turns to see a member from the hand thrown into another room. Luke Cage, Danny Rand, and Matt Murdock appeared. Danny's hand was glowing. Both members let them go. Winn almost fell to ground until Jessica caught him.

Jessica and Trish were standing by Winn's bed. Winn groans and opens his eyes. He tries to sit up until Trish put a gand on his chest to lay him back down. "Don't." Jessica said "This is so a deja vou moment." Winn said "Yep." Trish said "How long was I out?" Winn asked "Only a few hours." Jessica said

While Jessica and Trish were talking to Winn. Danny, Luke, and Matt were standing right by the window. "I'm only gonna ask this once." Jonn said the three of them turn to Jonn. "Who are you?" Kara asked Luke was about to talk when Danny cut him off. "My name is Danny Rand." Danny said "Matt Murdock." Matt said "Luke Cage." Luke said

"How did you find us?" Jonn asked "Jessica sent us her signal and told us to meet her here." Luke said "Her brother and sister were in danger she just wanted to get them to a safe place." Danny said "Is this about The Hand?" Kara asked "Yes, they are trying to kill the people we love. We got everyone in the police station safe except for them."

"How do you know someone from the police is not a member of the hand?" Kara asked And how do you know that the hand is not impersonating a DEO agent?" Luke shot back. "Jonn would've known." Kara said "No offense but how can he know?" Matt asked "Cause Jonn's a martian from Mars." Kara said

Jonn's eyes turn red and he transform into a martian. "So two aliens from another planet." Danny said "Didn't see that coming did you?" Luke asked Danny shoots a agry look at Luke. "So as I was saying Winn is safe here there is no reason to move him." Kara said "Really? Cause you guys were just attacked by the hand. I think we should probably stay until this is over." Danny said

"We appreciate the offer but we have our own problem to worry about. Reign is still out there we have to find her." Kara said "We can help." Danny said "Fine, but if you get in our way then you and your friends are leaving." Jonn said


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica,Trish, Danny, Matt, Luke, and Winn were all hanging out in Kara's apartment. "So, your friend Kara Danvers is Supergirl and your going up against someone name Reign and her world killers?" Jessica asked "Yep." Winn answered

"So do you know why the Hand is after you?" Winn asked Danny "No that's what we are trying to figure out but then they started threatening the people we love so we had to get them somewhere safe." Danny said

"We also heard that the Hand wanted you and we heard that your father died. So we came to you." Jessica said

"I'm actually glad that you guys came." Winn said "I don't mean to interrupt the family reunion but do you why the Hand would want you?" Danny asked "I don't know Hank is thinking that they may be working with my dad." Winn said "The Toyman?" Luke asked "Yes." Winn answered

"I've heard rumors about the Toyman, I heard that he escaped two years ago." Danny said "Yeah to come after me, he wanted to make me his son again." Winn said "There are times that I wanted to forgive him for what he did to those people but I couldn't the more I thought about it, the angrier I get."

"What about your mom?" Danny asked "My mom abandoned the day my dad got arrested she was suppose to pick me up but she never did and I was sent to foster care." Winn said

"I know what you mean." Matt said "My mom abandoned me too."

"Winn, I know that you feel safe here but we need to get you to a safe place." Jessica said "I already told you i'm not leaving." Winn said "Winn it's not safe here." Jessica said "I have my friends to protect me." Winn said "This is not up for discussion we need to move before someone finds us." Jessica said

"I'm not leaving and I think that you guys need to leave." Winn said he heads towards the door and opens it. Everyone leaves but Trish stops at the door. "Just call us when you are ready." Trish said and leaves.

What they didn't know is that there was a van across from Winn's apartment. A guy took out his phone . "He's alone. Should we grab him now?" The guy asked "Not yet." A woman said

The next day:

Winn was sitting in his chair at the DEO. He had a Nerf blaster in his hand. Jessica walks up and grabs his blaster. Winn turns around. "I thought I told you to leave." Winn said "Well I didn't." Jessica said "I'm not leaving." Winn said "I know." Jessica said

"I just came to say that I am sorry." Jessica said "I know you are just trying to protect me but I am not a kid anymore." Winn said "I know but you are still my little brother and I will always take care of you." Jessica said

Supergirl lands in the DEO looking angry. Jessica and Winn turn around. "No luck on Reign and Pestilence?" Winn asked "Oh they were there but they got away with Julia." Kara said

"Hold on let me try to find them." Winn said "I don't think so agent Schott." Hank said as he walked in. "Why not?" Winn asked "Because i'm ordering you to take a break to go hang out with your sisters." Hank said "But what about the world killers?" Winn asked "We got it covered." Hank said

Winn rolls his eyes and leaves with Jessica.

Somewhere in National City:

Winn and Jessica were walking around National City. Jessica kept looking back making sure that nobody was following them.

"Are you okay?" Winn asked "I'm good just making sure that we aren't being followed." Jessica said "Why?" Winn asked "I need to take you somewhere." Jessica said

Jessica grabbed Winn's hand and pulls him into a building. They stopped walking when they enter her hideout. "So this is where you and your friends keep track?" Winn asked "Yep." Jessica answered "And why did you bring me here?" Winn asked "I need your help on tracking The Hand, to find out why they are here. We know that Danny is a key but we don't know what they need him for." Jessica said

"Do your friends know i'm here?" Winn asked "No, and we need to keep a lookout for Stick." Jessica said "Who?" Winn asked "He's sort of a friend he's helping us destroy the Hand but I don't trust him." she said "I'll get to work." Winn said

Jessica leaves and just as she left there's a van parked across the street. "She's gone." The guy said "Grab him." The woman on the phone said

The two men load there tranq gun and got the car heading for the building.

As Winn was typing on the computer he heard a noise. Winn gets up from his seat when he hears a gun click he turns around and sees two men right in front of him.

One of them tried to shoot at him but Winn ducks and begins to run. "Get him." the second one said

Winn starts running pushing objects out of his way trying to get away from the person who was trying to kidnap him. He was almost free when he sees a woman dressed in red standing right in front of him. Elektra points her sword at him she begins slashing it left and right but Winn does his best to dodge them.

Elektra kicks him in his stomach and Winn fell down. Electra crouches down to his level and grabs his throat trying to choke him. "Alexandra needs him alive." The first guy said "Today's your lucky day Winn." Elektra said

The second guy hands Elektra the syringe and pushes it down his neck. "Put him in the truck." Elektra said

The first guy grabs Winn and hoists him over his shoulder. They walk him over to the van and dump him inside. They get in the truck and start to drive.

All of a sudden there were gunshots. The guy in the passenger sear turns around to see the vigilante Guardian on a motorcycle along with Agent Danvers.

"You steer i'll try to hold them off." James said Alex nods her head. James jumps up from his seat and onto the back of the van. He climbs up to the top and moves over to the passenger side. Jame punches the glass with his shield. The guy in the passenger tries to shoot at James but he smacks the gun out of the guys hand and grabs the guy by his collar and pulls him out of the van.

Alex moves out of the way when she sees the guy coming towards her.

James looks inside the van and sees Winn unconscious in the back. The driver shoots at James. James moves both of his hands in front of him but falls off. Alex also crashes into him.

The van drove away. Alex runs to James while grabbing her arm. "Did you find anything?" she asked "Yeah they got Winn." James answered


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica was at the Deo being interrogated.

"What is your name?" Jonn asked "Jessica Campbell Jones." Jessica answered "Did you know that the Hand have been following you.?" Jonn asked "Is this really necessary?" Danny asked "You don't have to answer this Jessica," Matt said "Yes she does." Kara said

Jessica closes her eyes.

"I didn't realize until this morning when I was leaving I tried to lure them away from Winn but they must've waiting for me to leave." Jessica said

"Why did you invite him to our hideout in the first place?" Luke asked "We needed help trying to track them down. Stick was dead so we had no idea how to get even close to them so I brought Winn to help us." Jessica said

"Well now our brother could be dead!" Trish yelled trying to grab Jessica but Alex and Danny held her back. "It was an accident Trish you have to believe me." Jessica said "Save it." Trish said and she leaves.

Jessica leaves.

* * *

Danny and the others follow her out of the Deo. They see Jessica on the ground with her head in her knees crying. Matt walks up to her.

"Jessica it wasn't your fault." Matt said "Yes it was I knew they were there and I should've stayed to protect him." she said "You didn't know that there would be more of them the Hand is tricky." Danny said

Jessica's phone started ringing. She looks it at and it was an unknown caller. She answers it.

"Hello." Jessica "Miss Jones." Alexandra said "Alexandra." Jessica said "Where is Winn?" she asked "Your brother is fine for now unless you bring me Danny Rand." Alexandra said "That's not gonna happen." Jessica said "Let's not forget that I have your brother and that he will die unless you bring me the Iron Fist." Alexandra said "How do I know that he's alive and you are not lying?" Jessica asked "You will find out soon, you have 24 hours to deliver him or else your brother is going to meet a very unhappy ending." Alexandra said and hanged up

Jessica puts her phone back in her pocket.

"I have to give myself up." Danny said "It's not going to happen Danny." Luke said "I have to otherwise Winn could be dead because of me and I won't let anyone else die because I couldn't do anything to help." Danny said

"We know Supergirl why don't we just ask for help?" Matt asked "Believe me I would ask her but they are still mad at me I don't know if they trust me." Jessica said "Winn is their friend so they will do whatever it is to help get him back." Danny said "And how do we know that this is exactly what Alexandra wanted?" Luke asked "We don't but we have to try." Matt said

* * *

Somewhere in National City:

Winn had woken up. His hands were handcuffed behind him. A door has finally opened and he sees Alexandra and Elektra standing right beside each other.

"So glad you are awake Winn." Alexandra said "Your Alexandra." Winn said "Yes I am." Alexandra confirmed "What the hell do you want?" Winn asked "In time I will tell you but for we need to talk." Alexandra said "If it's about the Iron Fist I won't tell you where he is." Winn said "You will but that's not why I brought you here." Alexandra said "It's not?" Winn asked "Someone wants to talk to you." Alexandra said

She motions her hand for to bring Winn along.

"Who in the hell would want to talk to me?" Winn asked "You're about to find out now." Alexandra said

They stop at a door and Alexandra opens it. Elektra pushes Winn inside. Alexandra closes the door leaving Elektra and Winn inside.

"Hello Winn." a man said

he turns around to face Winn and Elektra.

"Dad?" Winn said

* * *

Deo:

"Brainy any luck on finding Winn?" Kara asked Brainy turns around "No this Hand seems to be well at covering their tracks." Brainy answered "Where's Danny?" Kara asked "He and the others left with Jessica but we don't know where." Alex answered

"We are right here." Danny answered as they walked in.

They see a guy in a costume wearing red and black.

"Who the hell is this?" Kara asked pointing at Daredevil. "I'm a friend that's all you need to know." Daredevil said "No freaking way!" Alex yelled "Your Daredevil!" "I'm sorry who is Daredevil?" Mon-El asked "You know the devil from hell's kitchen he's frickin amazing!" Alex yelled "I can see right through your costume it's Matt Murdock." Kara said "How do you know that?" Jessica asked "I have x-ray vision." Kara said

"Alexandra wants to trade Danny's life for Winn but we know it's probably a set up she'll probably kill him." Jessica said "There's got to be a way for us to rescue him without him getting killed." Alex said

"There is if we were to make Danny bait they'll take him to Winn." Kara said "And since Jonn is a shape shifter he can impersonate one of them." Mon El said "We just have to grab one of theirs." Kara said "And luckily we do." Danny said

* * *

Somewhere in National City:

"So all this time you've been working The Hand?" Winn asked "Yes me and Alexandra." Toyman said "You died how could you survive?" Winn asked "I pulled a few strings Winn and now we are together again." Toyman said "I will never be like you or anyone else." Winn said "You won't have a choice since this is your birthright." Toyman said

"My birthright? I don't understand." Winn said "You see Winn before you were born me and Alexandra we were together and we also started The Hand together. Then Alexandra got pregnant we both wanted to raise the child but she couldn't because we were being hunted so we agreed to let me have the child to raise it." Toyman explained

"So Alexandra is my birth mother?" Winn asked "Yes and this organization The Hand it's all yours because we are passing it down to you." Toyman said "No I won't do it!" Winn yelled "I don't want any part of this!"

The door opened and Alexandra walked inside. "You don't have a choice Winn. Otherwise we'll have to kill you instead." Alexandra said "You would really kill your own son?" Winn asked "To be a member of the hand must not show any weakness." Alexandra said

Alexandra walked up to Winn and put her hand on his face. "Even if you don't want this you'll be forced to." Alexandra said "Well mother I guess your gonna have to force me then." Winn said


End file.
